


Asking for help isn't easy but sometimes it is

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Bonnie Bennet travels to New Orleans with the intention of asking for help but her car breaks down before she gets there. She also finds out that Klaus has changed and that he has a sweeter side to him.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 32
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Asking for help isn't easy but sometimes it is

Bonnie Bennet despised vampires with a passion. First there was Stefan who she thought was okay but it turned out that he could be just as dark as vampires were portrayed to be. Secondly there was Damon, who was the worst. He not only attacked other people, he attacked her personally. He also attacked her family. That was a no go for Bonnie, an instant rejection as it were. Then there were other vampires who came to the town of Mystic Falls, The Originals. The first vampires. There was one thing Bonnie knew and that was that she would never seek them out if she did not need to. Being near them would only result in becoming embroiled in the heightened tensions between the supernatural community leading to more violence and deaths in her life. Bonnie thought that knowing their family was essentially a death sentence. Though Bonnie had to admit that Elijah was perhaps slightly better than Klaus, at any rate she would rather be around him than Klaus. That’s not to say that she trusted or even liked him, he seemed to possess a little more honour than his brother. Klaus on the other hand had no redeemable qualities that were apparent to her aside from how he looked and his accent. Klaus was also very powerful and could overpower her in a heartbeat if she let her guard down. She did like the dimples that formed whenever he smiled one of those rare smiles of his. 

Bonnie remembered back to the time of the sacrifice and that had had broken what little trust and possible relationship with Elijah. He was supposed to honour deals he had made yet he saved his brother. He betrayed them. However, her friends had betrayed him several times first. Another thing Bonnie thought was that if she had to pick between a family member or someone who she had just met and barely chose, it would be her family member every time. She had to admire his loyalty, that was a quality which was rare to find in people. These reasons might be why she was on her way to New Orleans with the purpose of seeking help from The Original. 

She had never herself visited New Orleans and was becoming more excited and more nervous the closer she got to the city. It was going to be amazing, there were going to be witches there and the culture was something she was looking forward to. Yet, at the same time, there would be so many vampires, vampires whom had betrayed her and whom she had betrayed. Bonnie was not so sure they would be inclined to help and worried slightly about the price of that possible help. Bringing her back to her current situation which required help darkened her thoughts. They had to help, she had to make them help. Elijah would help her. If not then she would have to ask Klaus. Though that was something she did not want to contemplate just yet. 

Bonnie pulled up to the kerb and got out of the car. Her car. A second hand sorry excuse for an auto. It had broken down just outside of the city limits. Thumping her fist against the steering wheel did nothing to find a solution and only gave her an ache in her wrist. Grabbing her satchel and climbing out of the car with poise she popped the hood only to remember she knew nothing of cars so looking inside the engine was going to be no use at all. Yet, she bent further down to look closer at parts of the engine. She had not yet heard the sports car pull to a stop a little farther down the road. 

“I see you are having some trouble love. Do you need a hand?” This voice startled her and she ended up hitting her head on the car bonnet. She recognised that voice. It was not the voice she wanted to hear. Terribly annoying yet very satisfying at the same time. Also what was he doing asking to help her with this, she needed his help with something else

She counted to three in her mind before peering over her shoulder to confirm her thought. Klaus, in the flesh. She straightened up taking a more defensive posture. 

“Klaus…” She said trailing off at then end when giving him a once over. He was more handsome than she remembered. 

“Miss Bennet. We meet again” Klaus said like he wasn’t fazed. 

“Are you going to help or just stand there?” 

Klaus stepped forward into her personal bubble and she put her hands up to stop him but they just landed on his chest. He leaned over a little towards her neck but he only pulled up a dip stick from the car. “Do I frighten you, little witch?” he whispered into her ear and her heartrate shot up, Bonnie knew that Klaus could hear that. Bonnie physically pushed him away then and he let her. Bonnie wasn’t so much scared as she was turned on but she would never let him know that. 

“You ran out of oil, that’s your problem” Klaus threw the stick on the ground away from the road causing Bonnie to shriek “Hey” and make a go of going after it. “You don’t need that, your car is trash anyway” He sneered at it. 

Bonnie picked up the stick anyway and placed it back into the engine. Then heard the purr of an engine and Klaus shouting “Need a ride, Love?” 

Bonnie was seething. She did need a ride but willingly getting into a car with a mass murdering vampire was not on her to do list. The car starting to roll away caused her to make a decision “Yes…thank you”. She really looked at the car then, it was on the opposite end of the spectrum as hers. It must have cost a fortune. When she was settled in the passenger seat she tried to exude confidence but ultimately ended up sagging against it, it was so comfortable. 

The car smoothly shot off into motion. Probably going at some obnoxious speed. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. This did not go unnoticed by Klaus. He pushed a few buttons and then a moment later something was moving behind her. Bonnie would have leapt out of the seat if not for the seatbelt. 

“What the hell!” Bonnie exclaimed when looking at Klaus. He had an expression of mirth. “There’s the Bonnie Bennet I know. I did not mean to frighten you. I only wanted to help you relax with the massage function of the chair. I thought it would help you be less frightened of me. I mean you no harm at the moment in time”. 

“I am not frightened of you” Bonnie shouted a little more than annoyed and off balance. The movement of the seat was unexpected. 

“I beg to differ due to your elevated heart rate, in the car and earlier by your car” Klaus stated looking at her and not the road. His senses meaning that he did not need to look.  
Bonnie could not argue her point more otherwise it would give away her desires. She only gave into the chair and the sensations it was providing. She let out an involuntary moan before closing her eyes and wishing the world would swallow her out. She even wished to go to hell or another prison world. To be anywhere but here. Nothing happened so she opened her eyes and found Klaus looking at her with a smirk on his face. 

“Not fear then, love” He said looking her in the eyes. He leaned in closer and her heart rate shot up again. The car jolted to a halt as he pressed the brakes. Bonnie and Klaus were closer than they had been at her car. Bonnie saw his eyes glance down towards her lips and she took a chance, she tilted her head upwards. This exposed her neck to him which gave her a thrill like no other. The thought that he could take what he wanted was making her a little hot. Their lips met, both unsure of who made the final move but sparks were flying. It was surprisingly chaste for an Original who had gone through more women than she could imagine. He pulled back but his lips went down to her neck. He pressed an open mouthed kiss there and her heartrate exploded. 

Klaus pulled back and went to being upright in his seat again “Definitely not fear, Bonnie”

“No” she admitted a blush rising in her cheeks. 

Klaus put the car in motion again and asked her “Surely you did not come to New Orleans just to make out with me. Why have you come here?”

Suddenly, asking him for help did not seem that big of a task. She had already made out with him and let him near her neck twice. He could have easily taken her blood or snapped it. He had not tried to do either of those things which made her trust him. She knew it was foolish of her but she was not dead yet. She replied “I must ask you for your help Klaus” 

A dark look overcame his face then “I do not wish to take what you are offering in return for giving you my help”. His face remained stony and Bonnie felt herself losing her composure. 

A foreign phrase slipped out of her lips “Please Klaus” 

“I only meant that you don’t have to try and please me in order to receive help. I may be a vampire but I do have some morals. I am different from when we met. I have a child now” He turned the engine of the car off and put a hand on her knee as a gesture of comfort. 

Bonnie let out a small sigh of relief as he carried on “Let me know what you need and I will see if I can help but I expect nothing in return, my family has wronged you and your friends enough already”, before she could answer he was outside the car and had sped round to open her door. 

Bonnie grasped his hand as he helped her out the door. “Thank you” She did not know whether she was saying thank you for the offer of help or the acknowledgement of his wrong doings or simply him helping her out the car but her future looked brighter now. 

Klaus put an arm around her back and to Bonnie that felt right. “Welcome to my home” Klaus made a spectacle of himself and opened his arms wide gesturing to the entirety of it. “Now, let us discuss what you need help with”

They discussed things for a few hours before Klaus stated that he would help her. He found out that most of her friends were stuck in a prison world as they hadn’t been able to get out on time. This would take some thought and research but he knew a few witched that could help. When he agreed Bonnie was overcome with emotion. She hugged him and kissed him again. 

“Bonnie, I said you didn’t have..” 

“I want to” Bonnie interrupted before planting another kiss on him. This one was anything but chaste. He pulled her onto his lap and tried to deepen the kiss. Bonnie felt his tongue in her mouth and felt something hard forming from where she was sat on his lap. Her lips left his and he asked her “In that case you can have all the kisses you want”.  
A second later Bonnie was thrown onto a bed. She felt slightly dizzy as Klaus had sped her there with no warning. She felt the bed dip next to her as Klaus landed on it with a slight bounce. “I’m surprised you have not given me an aneurism yet”

Bonnie snarked “I will if you don’t shut up and kiss me right now I might give you one” 

So he did. He kissed her deeply this time. Letting his hands explore her body and her hands explored his in a frantic frenzy. It was like they were having a battle of wills and each wanted to win. They were pulling at each other’s clothing and trying to take it off as quickly as possible. Bonnie somehow broke a bedside table lamp with her foot in all the commotion and she let out a gasp of pain. Their frenzy ground to a halt. Both looking at her leg, one with mild concern the other with a hunger. 

Bonnie noticed the look on his face. She offered uncertainly “Would you like to lick it?”. Klaus did not bother to reply but dashed his tongue on the wound, he groaned out in pleasure and veins appeared on his face. His grip tightened on her for a moment and Bonnie thought she had made a mistake. This was it, she had placed her trust in the wrong person and she was at her most vulnerable in his arms. 

“You taste” He paused as if to find the right words “marvellous, like home”. Bonnie saw his face turn back to normal and his grip relaxed. 

The continued their moments of passion and lovemaking well into the night keeping up the rest of the occupants of the house who would tease them relentlessly in the morning but in those moments Bonnie and Klaus were only aware of each other.


End file.
